


A Day at the Market

by Megami_Nekohime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Nekohime/pseuds/Megami_Nekohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke makes good on her promise to show Orana what to do with her coin and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Market

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic ever. Hope you like it. Thank you Bioware for the lovely world to write about! This story was not read by anyone else prior to posting. Please feel free to leave your feedback in the comments. Thanks! :)
> 
> All places and characters in this story belong to Bioware.
> 
> If you enjoy the story please leave a Kudos, if you didn't then please leave me a comment. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke enjoys a day of rest from fighting while showing Orana how to spend her coin.

     "Good morning my love." Hawke heard Ander's voice speak softly as he gently roused her from her slumber. "I've prepared you a lovely breakfast before we head out to search for the potion ingredients." Hawke frowned, "But I don't want to go traipsing through the sewers today," she huffed, "Please don't make me go."

     Anders looked at her pout-stricken face and sighed, "I guess it can wait until tomorrow...what did you have planned?" Hawke perked up with a wide grin, "Well actually,...now that you ask...I promised Orana I would show her what to do with her coin and I could really use the day off of battles and I would really love it if..." Anders cut her off before she could finish, "Oh no you don't, you're not going to make me shop with you all day long," he chuckled.

     Hawke put on her pouty face again, "Please Anders? I really don't want to miss being with you today and the extra hands to help carry the goods would be ever so helpful!" she begged. Anders took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Well I do love to be helpful...Oh alright, but you need to talk one of your other male friends into coming along so I have someone to chat with while you're busy with Orana.

     Hawke bounced into his arms while wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes! Thank you Anders!" She exclaimed as she gave him a sweet, loving kiss. Anders smiled and kissed her back, saying words during lip breaks, "I hope I'll be rewarded for my selfless actions today." Hawke grinned widely without a word and kissed him again.

     Anders and Hawke dressed themselves for a day in town and headed downstairs to enjoy the breakfast that he had prepared for them. She sat down to a plate of eggs, ham, and fresh fruit and begin devouring it without pause. Anders poured them a fresh squeezed glass of orange juice and then began filling his own belly. As Hawke finished up she thanked Anders for a very satisfying meal with a bright smile and a kiss. "You're welcome my love, I can't have you withering away of hunger." he smiled in return. "So where to first my love?"

     Hawke knew just who she needed with them and grabbed a hold of Anders' hand pulling him along with her, "You'll see." she grinned and called out to her mother as they were leaving, "Mummy, will you please bring Orana to meet us at the Hightown markets after she's finished her morning duties and make sure she brings her coin with her?" "Of course dear." Leandra answered while smiling and waving goodbye.

     Their first stop was the alienage to knock at Merrill's door with no answer. Hawke knocked again, still no answer. She turned the knob and opened the door calling out to Merrill with no reply. She walked in and found her in the back room working on the Eluvian, muttering to herself and scribbling things on paper. She laid her hand on Merrill's shoulder, "Merrill?"

     Merrill was startled at first and stood up quickly. "Oh Hawke? What are you doing here?" she asked. Hawke replied, "I am going to take Orana shopping today and I thought you would enjoy coming out with us. Merrill frowned, "But I'm so close to sorting this out. I really feel like I'm on the verge of fixing it."

     Anders stepped forward and said, "Look at you, all hidden away with your tedious studies all day long. Take a break and come back later refreshed. Sometimes that's all you need to help your mind have a breakthrough." Merrill nodded, "You're right, I will join you for a day of rest then." Merrill gathered herself and out towards Hightown they headed.

     "Hawke? Why are we headed in the direction of the Gallows?" Anders questioned. Hawke took Anders hand, "Don't worry my love, I just want to visit my sister before we head to the shops." Hawke and her companions entered the Gallows and headed straight up to Knight-Captain Cullen.

     "Hello Knight-Captain." Hawke smiled sweetly at him. Cullen gave her a questioning look and replied, "Good day to you Ser Hawke, how can I assist you?" Hawke stepped in closer, "Well, you know, I am just out and about town today and I'd really like it if I could spend some time with my sister. Maybe just a few hours? Please?." Cullen looked at the others who shrugged at him and then looked back at Hawke, "You know she's not supposed to leave the Gallows, why would you ask this?" Hawke answered, "Please Cullen, isn't there something you can do? I just want to see my sister for a little while..."

     Cullen looked at Hawke's pout and couldn't resist. "Oh alright, I will get her out for a little while if I can, but I will have to be present while you visit with her. Hawke smiled widely and gave Cullen a big hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. The Knight-Captain was surprised at her attack and enjoyed the hug, until he noticed the look Anders was giving him. Cullen quickly nudged her back down off of himself and cleared his throat, "Ahem, yes, well wait here and I'll see what I can do."

     "Great, now we will have a Templar watching our every move..." Anders muttered. Hawke kissed Anders sweetly and said, "It'll be okay my love, it's only for a few hours and I will get to see my sister,... and so will my mother. Please be okay with this?" He smiled gently at her, "You're right, the good outweighs the bad this time. I will refrain from magic and let you enjoy this day with your family." "Our family, you are part of it now too you know," Hawke returned.

     Anders' face looked pleased to hear those words from her. He nodded yes to her and hugged her tightly. Cullen walked up to them with Bethany in tow. "Alright, I got her out for a few hours under my care, let's go before someone changes their mind." Hawke, pleased to hear this, thanked Cullen profusely, "Thank you sweet Templar. You see Anders, not all Templars are evil." Hawke stated as she gave Bethany a firm hug. Cullen raised his eyebrow at Anders who grinned nervously and shrugged back at him and then placed his arm around Hawke's waist to hurry them out of the Gallows.

     When they reached the market they saw Leandra and Orana talking and looking around as if they were trying to find someone. Hawke and her followers walked up to them. Leandra noticed Bethany as they approached. A beaming smile formed on her as she ran to Bethany, giving her a long embrace. "Oh Bethany, I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long and I've missed you so much!" Leandra pulled away, "But what are you doing here? How did you get out?" Cullen spoke up, "Greetings Lady Leandra, Bethany is out here in my care today for a short while."

     Leandra gave him a huge smile, a hug, and a peck on the cheek, "Oh you wonderful man, thank you so much for this!" Cullen blushed, "Oh um, but of course, just don't let it get out. I can't do this for everyone." Leandra smiled and nodded at him, "Don't you worry dear, we'll keep this between just us here.

     Leandra, Bethany, Merrill, Hawke, and Orana begin looking at the stalls. Zipping around, trying things on, enjoying the wonderful treasures all around to be had. Anders and Cullen lingered behind them silently following. Cullen noticed a nice looking sword at a shop as he was walking by and went over to have a closer look. Anders walked up next to him and picked up an amulet to examine for himself. He spoke out to Cullen, "You know, it is really nice of you to do this for Hawke and her mother."

     Cullen replied, "Hawke has been a good citizen and a great help to our city. I just thought she deserved a little something in return for her efforts in helping us keep this place safe." "Indeed, she has, still you didn't have to, but you did anyway, and for that you have my thanks," Anders replied. Cullen nodded in answer to him.

     "Anders, how does this look on me?" Hawke called out to him modeling a shiny trinket hanging around her neck. Anders finished paying the merchant for the amulet and walked towards Hawke to take a closer look, "It's lovely on you," he replied as he brushed her hair behind her ear and then looked towards the woman running the stall, "How much?" "That piece usually goes for fifty gold coins. For the Champion of Kirkwall? How about twenty?" The old woman replied with a friendly smile. Without hesitation Anders takes twenty gold coins from his pouch and drops them into the woman's hand. "Great purchase for a beautiful lady. I thank you sir." She said with a nod.

     Hawke looks at Orana and smiles, "How about you, do you see anything you like?" Orana is standing over a gold chain with a glowing red gem hanging from it, "This one is very pretty Ser," she said pointing it out in it's place. Hawke picks it up and puts it around Orana's neck. "It does look nice on you Orana, right love?" Hawke said. Anders nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is very nice." Orana beamed a smile as she looked in the mirror at herself with the necklace on. She took out her pouch, looked inside and removed five gold coins from it to pay the merchant.

     Hawke and her friends spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and not worrying about crime or blood magic or any other threat that might come their way. It was a much needed rest from the dangers of Kirkwall for them and Hawke was especially grateful to have this time to relax and be carefree with her mother and sister. They had just finished looking through the market as dusk approached.

     Cullen stepped forwards towards Bethany and the others, "It's time to return my lady," he said. Bethany nodded affirmation and turned to give everyone goodbye hugs. When goodbyes were done she left for the gallows with Cullen. They both turned back to smile and wave a final goodbye before moving out of sight.

     "Are you heading home dear?" Leandra questioned her daughter. "No mother, I'm going to head over to The Hanged Man for a bit, I'll be home later." Hawke replied. "Well I'm exhausted from walking in the market all day so I'm going to head home now."

    Hawke's mother said as she kissed her daughter goodbye. "Wait mum, can you take these back with you please?" Hawke handed her mother a bag of things she picked up while at the market. Leandra smiled and nodded at her daughter, "Of course I will my dear. I'll leave them in your quarters." She hugged her daughter, turned away, and started to head off in the direction of the estate.

     Orana looked at Hawke, "Well, I guess I should be getting back home as well to finish up my chores then Ser, thank you for this day, it was like a dream," she said as she turned to head off to the Hawke Estate as well. Hawke grabbed her arm to stop her, "Oh no. We can't have that. Forget about the work today. I've already asked Bodahn to do some of your tasks and the rest you can finish up tomorrow. Tonight we show you more ways to have fun with your coin," she said with a grin. Orana nodded in acknowledgement and followed Hawke and the others away from the markets towards Lowtown.


	2. A Night at the Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and friends enjoy some fun at The Hanged Man before the end of the night comes.

     Upon reaching Lowtown Anders stops a moment and recalls that he needs to prepare some medicines for the clinic as he's almost out. He tells Hawke, "Love, I've just remembered I have some work at the clinic that needs to be done today. I'm just going to run over and finish that up." Hawke gives Anders a look of disappointment and spoke back to him, "Oh, but I was so hoping to have a few drinks with you this evening."

     Anders smiles and answers, "Don't worry my love, I will just be a short while, you won't even notice I've been gone. There isn't much that needs to be done, but it needs to be done tonight so that it's ready for me first thing tomorrow." Hawke sighs and nods to him, "Okay, please do hurry. I will miss you so much." He gave her a sweet goodbye kiss on the lips, "I will work as quickly as my hands will allow me to."

     Hawke and the rest of the group continued on until they reached The Hanged Man and went inside. Varric was seated at a table with Isabela and Fenris, watching them play a game of Wicked Grace. She walked over to the table and sat down with Merrill and Orana right behind her. "Who's winning?" Hawke asked. "Who do you think?" replied Varric with a chuckle.

     Fenris slammed his cards down and cleared the table, "Damn it all!" Isabela looked at Fenris with a frown, "Now see what you've done? Go on, pick it all up." "And why should I?" Fenris retorted. "Because I won't be unlocking my door tonight if you don't." Isabela replied with a mischievous grin. Fenris smirked back at her and began cleaning up his mess.

    Meanwhile Varric had gone over to grab a tray of pints and placed them down on the table. He returned to his seat and took a pint for himself. Hawke took two and passed them over to Orana and Merrill, who both thanked her, and then took one for herself. The group sat there for hours talking and drinking and laughing. Orana seemed to be having a blast enjoying herself at the tavern with everyone.

     Before too long, Hawke got up and began to dance around, laughing loudly and flirting with everyone. Varric noticed her actions and knew if he didn't do something about it now then she would regret it in the morning. He went over to her and tried to sit her back at the table, pulling the pint out of her hands. "What are you do-ing, Var-var-ric? Giff me that back. I'm thirth-sty," she said. "Oh no you don't, I'm cutting you off," Varric chuckled as he played keep away from her with the pint in his hands. Being that Hawke was taller then him, she didn't have much trouble reaching after it and taking it back from him every time he took it away.

     Orana, Merrill, and Isabela were laughing at the sight of it all from the table. They were clearly in the same state as Hawke, more or less. Fenris quietly watched Hawke with a longing in his eyes. Thinking about how he regretted not going after her when he had the chance. Varric shook his head and walked over to the bar, "Corff, don't serve them anymore before I get back." Corff nodded in confirmation to Varric as he's pouring a pint for another patron at the bar. Varric grabbed Bianca and swiftly headed out the door. He walked with haste to darktown and hurried through the clinic door.

     Anders was putting his work away and was just about to head out as Varric came bursting in. "Blondie," Varric called out as he walked through the doorway. "Hello Varric, why are you here so late? Did you shoot yourself in the foot with Bianca?" he chuckled as he asked that. "No I didn't. This is not about me, this is about your woman. If you don't want to be angry with her then I suggest you come stop her before she goes to far," Varric replied. Anders gave Varric a confused look and said, "Well take me to her then." And with that the two left straight away for The Hanged Man.

     Meanwhile, back at the tavern, Hawke continues her dancing and singing around the room until she trips and falls back on Fenris' lap with an, "Oof!" She turns her head to see who she's landed on and gives him a great big grin, "Well hullo there Fenris, whennn did you get here?" Fenris laughed heartily as he answered, "I've been here the whole time love." Hawke spun herself around so that she was sitting sideways on his lap and began kissing him while her arms wrapped around his neck.

     Orana rang in, "Oh no mistress, I don't think you should be doing that." Isabela watched with glee thinking perhaps she would get her way with Hawke this evening. She scooted her chair closer and watched joyfully as Fenris jutted his tongue between Hawke's lips. Fenris picked Hawke up in his arms and began carrying her towards the rooms, Isabela followed immediately behind them.

     Varric entered the tavern with Anders and they walked over to the table where Orana has been left with Merrill. "Where is she?" Anders asks. Merrill looked up at Anders, shocked at what she had just witnessed, and pointed without saying a word towards the rooms. Anders went back to look for her with the others in tow behind him. He continued down the hall checking every room until he turned the corner and saw Isabela enter her room, shutting the door behind herself.

     Anders quickly followed suit and knocked on her door loudly until Isabela opened it. He saw Fenris sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over Hawke in a passionate kiss, still fully clothed. Anders walked over and pulled fenris off of her and then punched him hard enough to knock him out. "Hey!" Hawke exclaimed until she looked up and saw who it was. A huge drunken grin formed from ear to ear and then she said, "Oh hi luff." Anders frowned at her while shaking his head and scooped her up into his arms, "Come on now sweetheart, it's time to go home." He walked past the others, who were standing dumbfounded near the doorway, and out of the room.

     Anders carried his inebriated Champion home and took her up to their room. He laid her on the bed and rushed off to get her a glass of water and some herbs to take in the morning for her hangover. He lifted her head while moving the glass up to her mouth and had her drink from it. He then pulled the covers down and began getting her ready for bed.

     "Mmmm come here my luffer," she slurred at him. He chuckled back at her, "You know you won't be able to stay awake for that my love, just go to sleep." Hawke pulls him down on her and kisses him. Anders indulges her, kissing her back and rubbing up and down her body softly until she passes out. He then finished undressing her for bed as well as himself. Blowing out the candles, he climbing in with her. He pulled her into his arms to cuddle her closely. "Oh my love, I can't leave you alone for even a minute," he chuckled again and then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
